We Did This
by Darkloverz
Summary: Kendall's been sick..when Carlos drags him to the doctor what will they find out? This is Mpreg...Please review
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day at the Palm Woods and the boys of Big Time Rush had the day off, Logan was at the library, James was at the pool tanning, and Carlos and Kendall…well they were having sex at the moment. The boys had been in a relationship for the better part of six months, and were so in love, they were accepted by almost everyone they told. Logan came back from the library, as he walked past the pool he saw his boyfriend (James) still tanning and decided to leave him alone, as Logan made his way into the apartment he heard screaming….and it sounded like Kendall.

**With Kendall& Carlos-Their Room**

"FUCK PAPI…FUCK ME HARDER PAPI PLEASE" Kendall screamed

"God Kendall you know I love it when you talk to me like that!" Carlos growled as he pounded into Kendall harder

"Papi so close….cum inside me papi please" Kendall whined as he tried to push Carlos deeper inside his body

"Want me to cum in you huh…want me to cum in that tight little ass" Carlos said as he bit down on Kendall's sensitive neck…which was already purple from earlier that morning

"Si papi please" Kendall whined again

"Whose ass does this belong to Kendall" Carlos asked as he fucked into Kendall even harder…it that was possible

"I-It b-belongs to you….I'm your cum whore papi" Kendall said as he started to grab at his leaking cock

"That's what I wanted to hear baby" Carlos said as he smacked Kendall's hand away and replaced it with his. With a few well placed thrust Carlos had Kendall screaming to the top of his lungs coming hard all over himself and Carlos. As Kendall released his load, Carlos released his inside of Kendall…slumping to the side as he finished, he gently pulled out and kissed Kendall on the cheek…he gathered Kendall in his arms and covered them both up as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Time Skip 1 Month Later**

All of the boys were sitting around the table eating breakfast…well all of them except for Kendall he was currently in the bathroom puking his guts out, he had been sick for the last, but refused to go to the doctor….passing it off as being over worked and stressed. Carlos gets up to see if Kendall is ok when he reaches the bathroom his heart breaks a little, there lying on the bathroom floor curled in a little ball is Kendall…he's pale and sweaty, Carlos sits beside Kendall and pulls him into his lap.

"'Litos I don't feel good" Kendall whimpered

"I know baby…will you please let me take you to the doctor now?" Carlos asked as he rubbed Kendall's side

"But I don't want to go to the doctor…they'll give me medicine" Kendall said as he nuzzled his face in the crook of Carlos's neck

"Kendy you're starting to sound like me" Carlos said as he continued to rub Kendall's side

"If I get sick anymore I promise that I'll let you take me to the doctor ok?" Kendall said as he looked up at Carlos with a small smile

"Ok…I just want you to be ok Kendy…I love you" Carlos said as he kissed Kendall on his forehead

"I know….now can you help me to bed, it's really cold on the floor" Kendall giggled

"Sure thing love" Carlos said as he helped Kendall off the floor, as they made their way to the bed room Kendall had to turn back on the count of him getting sick again, Carlos knew as soon as Kendall had the strength he was going to the doctor. Once Kendall was done throwing up, he headed to the front door and waited for Carlos to drive him to the doctor…and the entire ride Kendall whined.

"'Litos I changed my mind I don't want to go" Kendall said as he moved around in his seat

"Well to bad…your sick Kendall and you need medicine" Carlos said as he kept his eyes focused on the road

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Kendall said with wide eyes

"I'm not being mean to you, baby your sick and we need to get you better….the sooner you get better the sooner I can make you scream for me" Carlos said with a smirk on his face

"Fine…I'm only doing this for the sex!" Kendall huffed as he looked out the window

"I love you Kendy" Carlos said

"Love you too butthole" Kendall said. Once they arrived at the doctor's office Carlos parked the car and dragged Kendall into the office, they waited and waited and waited some more…until they were called back, they were led down a hallway and to a room, the nurse instructed Kendall to get on the bed and wait for the doctor.

"Carlos when we leave can we get some pizza…I'm craving pizza" Kendall said as he rubbed his tummy

"Let's see what the doctor says first" Carlos said as he looked around the room

"But I-"Kendall tried to say, but was interrupted by the door opening and the doctor walking in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Jones…and you must be Kendall" the doctor said with a bright smile on her face

"Yes I'm Kendall…this is my boyfriend Carlos" Kendall said as he squirmed

"Well it's nice to meet you both…so tell me Kendall what's going on?" the doctor asked as he started looking over Kendall's chart

"Well I've been throwing up…like a lot and I'm having a lot of weird cravings" Kendall said as he looked at his hands, Dr. Jones scribbled down some things and then looked up at Kendall

"Well it sounds like the stomach bug that's been going around…and there really isn't anything that I can proscribe you. The best thing to do is go home and rest, keep hydrated, and try to wait it out if your still sick next week come back and we'll see what we can do" the doctor said her smile never faltering

"Ok…thank you" Kendall said as he got off the bed with Carlos right behind him

"'Litos can we get pizza now please" Kendall said as he gave his best puppy dog eyes

"Fine…but then straight to bed when we get back home" Carlos said with a strict tone

"Yes papi" Kendall said as he bit his lip, it was known to everyone that Kendall's major turn on was when Carlos spoke Spanish to him, and the same for Carlos when fucking Kendall.

"Kendy…don't do that to me" Carlos said as he tried to unlock the car doors

"I'm sorry…hurry up I'm hungry!" Kendall said as he started to bounce up and down

"I'm going" Carlos laughed, as he finally got the doors unlocked. As they started driving down the road Kendall changed his mind.

"'Litos…do you love me?" Kendall asked as he looked at Carlos

"Of course I do…why?" Carlos asked

"Because I want McDonalds now" Kendall said as he ran his finger up and down Carlos's arm

"Kendall make your mind up" Carlos said…which was the wrong thing to do

"Well what is that suppose to mean!?" Kendall asked in a heated voice

"It means pick where you want to eat at" Carlos said

"JUST FUCK IT I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO EAT" Kendall screamed with tears running down his face

"Kendall why are you screaming?" Carlos asked taken back by Kendall's sudden outburst

"I want to go home" Kendall said in a low voice

"Kendall baby come on talk to me…what's wrong?" Carlos asked as he pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot

"Nothing" Kendall said as he got out of the car and went inside…not waiting for Carlos. When Kendall stormed in the apartment James and Logan knew it was best to leave him alone, they waited for Carlos to come up and find out what was wrong and once he told them what happened they heard crying…in the hallway Kendall was balling his eyes out. Carlos led Kendall to the bedroom to try to calm him down.

"Kendy why are you crying honey?" Carlos asked in a sweet voice

"I-I-I- w-w-w-was s-so m-mean t-to y-you" Kendall stuttered out

"Its ok baby just calm down" Carlos said as he ran his finger through Kendall's hair

"I'm sorry Carlos" Kendall said as he looked up at Carlos with puffy eyes

"It's ok…I just don't want you mad at me" Carlos said

"I'm not mad at you….c-can I make it up to you?" Kendall asked in a small voice

"Baby your sick…we can't have sex right now" Carlos said

"I can still blow you" Kendall said as he got on his knees

"Kendall you don't have-"Carlos attempted to say but was cut off due to Kendall licking the tip of his cock

"I know I don't have to but I want to papi….I've been naughty" Kendall said as he took the entire length in his mouth and began to suck he made patterns along his shaft sucking and nibbling doing things that drives Carlos crazy. After about five minutes Carlos began to shake he was close to coming.

"K-Kendall gonna c-cum" Carlos said as he tried to hold his release back, Kendall took the cock out of his mouth and looked at Carlos with wide eyes

"Cum in my mouth" Kendall said as he shoved Carlos back inside his hot mouth, he sucked on the tip harshly and soon his mouth was filled with Carlos' cum, he pulled the abused organ out of his mouth and look at Carlos who was trying to catch his breath.

"Kendall I love you so much" Carlos panted

"I love you too Carlos" Kendall said as he kissed Carlos on his nose, they fell asleep curled into each other.

**The Next Week**

It had been a week since Kendall went to the doctor and he was still sick, but now other symptoms was added, Kendall stayed moody, he had weird cravings, and he was always tired. Carlos knew he had to get Kendall to the doctor, but it wasn't going to be easy

"Kendy…baby can we talk?" Carlos asked

"What's up?" Kendall asked as he sat up on the bed

"Do you remember last week when we went to the doctor?" Carlos asked

"Yeah why?" Kendall asked

"Do you remember she said that if you were still sick this week to come back?" Carlos asked as he looked at Kendall

"Yeah….No I'm not going back to the doctor" Kendall said as he started to get pissed off "You just want me to go back so you can flirt with that skanky doctor!" Kendall yelled…that was it Carlos had enough he broke

"No Kendall that's not why I want to go back down there…you have been sick for almost two months now! That's not normal Kendall what if something is seriously wrong!" Carlos yelled as tears ran down his face

"Carlos…baby I-"Kendall tried to say but was cut off

"No….I can't lose you Kendall…I c-can't lose you" Carlos cried, he was really worried about Kendall

"Ok…I'll go back to the doctor ok" Kendall said as he hugged Carlos tight

"Thank you" Carlos said as he hugged Kendall back

**At The Doctor's Office**

After they waited for almost an hour Kendall and Carlos were finally called back to see the doctor…they were led to the same room as before and not soon after the same doctor popped in the door with a smile on her face.

"Hi Kendall are we still not feeling better?" the doctor asked

"No…I'm still getting sick" Kendall said as he looked at Carlos "And I'm moody all the time, I'm always tired, and I want to eat weird stuff all the time"

"Well that's what I usually hear from my pregnant patients" said the doctor, she looked at Kendall's chart and began to tap her pen against the clip board then at Kendall

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kendall asked in confusion

"Kendall have you ever heard of MPS?" the doctor asked

"No what is that? I'm not going to die am I?" Kendall asked in fear

"No honey calm down…MPS means Male Pregnancy Syndrome…it means that you can be male and conceive a baby with your partner" the doctor said as she looked at Carlos to make sure he understood

"So you're saying that Kendall could be pregnant?" Carlos asked

"It's just a thought I would have to do a blood test to be certain" said the doctor

"Then do it" Kendall said as he looked at her, she nodded as left to get the supplies she would need…she returned moments later and began to draw Kendall's blood when she left to test it he looked at Carlos who had been quiet the whole time.

"Carlos you ok?" Kendall asked

"I'm fine…I just want to know that you're ok" Carlos said as he kissed the top of Kendall's head

"Carlos what if I'm pregnant…what are we going to do?" Kendall asked as he looked Carlos in the eye

"Honestly I would want to keep it…I want us to be a family, but if you are pregnant it's up to you...whatever you decide I'll support you" Carlos said

"You want us to be a family?" Kendall asked almost in tears

"Yes…Kendall I love you so much…I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Carlos said just as the doctor walked in with papers in her hand

"Well Kendall I have the results and your about two and half months pregnant" she said as she looked at Carlos and Kendall

"Really?" Kendall asked as he rubbed his belly

"Yes really" she said with a smile

"We're going to be a family Carlos" Kendall said as his tears finally fell, Carlos hugged him tight as he cried to. They were going to be a family, they were so happy Carlos pulled back from the hug and rubbed Kendall's tummy and smiled.

**Sorry if this sucked…I plan on adding more chapters…so please r&r it is greatly appreciated Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos and Kendall had found out that they were going be parents…that was almost two months ago Kendall was now four and half months pregnant, and loved every minute of it. Kendall's baby bump was beginning to show…they had told only a few select people about the pregnancy and so far everyone was taking the news well. Carlos had been the perfect baby daddy to Kendall, waiting on him hand and foot…pretty much spoiling him rotten. Kendall was laying on his and Carlos' shared bed when he decided that he wanted to cuddle he text Carlos asking him to come to the bed room.

"**Baby…..can u come cuddle with me please-Kendy"**

"**When I get back we can-Carlos"**

"**Where r u?-Kendy"**

"**I went 2 get Ur ice cream lol-Carlos"**

"**I wanna cuddle…I'm lonely :'(-Kendy"**

"**I know baby I'm almost home….I love you :)-Carlos"**

"**I love you 2 :D-Kendy"**

Kendall waited for about five minutes and was ready to send Carlos another text as he got ready to send it Carlos walked in with two bowls of vanilla ice cream…one of the bowls was smothered in chocolate syrup, gummy bears, and pickles, while the other one was plain. A smile spread across Kendall's face when he saw Carlos…since he got further in his pregnancy he was really clingy to Carlos, he was afraid that Carlos would leave him and their little baby…that would break Kendall's heart he wouldn't know what to do without Carlos by his side. Carlos walked to the bed and handed Kendall his bowl of ice cream then climbed in beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby…you did still want ice cream right?" Carlos asked as he looked at Kendall's disgusting bowl of ice cream

"Yeah…how did you know that I wanted pickles?" Kendall asked as he began to eat

"When I walked in..Logan said you were talking about pickles when I left" Carlos said as he began to eat out of his bowl

"I love you Carlos….I don't know what I would do without you" Kendall said as a lone tear ran down his face

"Well you won't have to find out, because I'm not going anywhere" Carlos said as he wiped the tear away

"Promise?" Kendall asked as he looked up at Carlos

"Promise" Carlos said as he kissed Kendall. When they pulled apart Kendall smiled he knew he had made the right choice when he told Carlos about his feelings, as he began to think about the day he felt something rubbing his stomach…when Kendall looked down he saw Carlos rubbing his belly talking to their baby.

"Papa te quiere" Carlos said (Daddy loves you)

"'Litos what are you saying?" Kendall asked

"I was telling the baby that daddy loves it" Carlos said as he kissed Kendall's stomach

"Can you tell mommy that you love him?" Kendall asked with a pout

"Te amo Kendall…y siempre lo hare" Carlos said as he kissed Kendall again this time with a lot more passion (I love you Kendall…and I always will)

"I understood the first part…the second part not so much" Kendall said as he giggled

"I said I love you and I always will" Carlos said as he got up "Now come on we have a doctor's appointment"

"But I don't want to go" Kendall whined

"I know you don't, but you have to…we have to make sure the baby is ok and that mommy is ok too" Carlos said ads he began to pull Kendall up

"Ok…but you better not look at the doctor with sexy eyes like you did last time" Kendall warned as he tried to put his shoes on

"Baby understand when I say this…I am yours ok, I have eyes for no one else but you…we're going to be a family and I wouldn't do anything to mess that up, and I wouldn't do anything to lose the love of my life" Carlos said as he pulled Kendall into a hug

"I'm sorry that I keep getting jealous I can't help it" Kendall said as he nuzzled his face into Carlos' neck

"I know you can't help it….don't worry about it" Carlos said "Now let's get going before we're late"

**At The Doctor Office**

Kendall and Carlos were led to a room and waited for the doctor to come in…today Kendall was getting a sonogram to make sure the baby was growing at the right pace, once the doctor came in the sonogram begun. As it progressed the doctor's face began to turn in disproven this was worrying Kendall and Carlos….finally Carlos said something

"Doctor is he ok?" Carlos asked with worry in his voice

"Well the baby should be a little bigger than this, but it could be due to how small Kendall is…just to be on the safe side I'm putting you on bed rest until your next appointment if the baby hasn't grown any by then I'm putting you on bed rest until your due date…stay away from stress and just get plenty of rest." Said the doctor as she wiped the jelly off of Kendall's stomach

"Ok" Kendall said with his voice wavering…Carlos knew Kendall was getting ready to cry so he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Kendall and embraced him in a tight hug.

"It's going to be ok baby" Carlos said as he tried to calm Kendall down

"No it's not the baby isn't growing…it's not going to be ok…what if I can't carry it to full term" Kendall said as he began to panic

"Kendall don't think like that…the baby is going to be fine, it's strong willed like it's mom" Carlos said as he hugged Kendall tighter

"I just want to go home…can we please go home" Kendall said as he began to cry

"Sure…just try to calm down" Carlos said as he helped Kendall up

**At The Palm Woods**

As Carlos pulled into the parking lot he locked the door so Kendall couldn't get out right away…he looked at Kendall and saw that he was still crying

"Kendy…Kendy baby look at me" Carlos said as he gently tugged on Kendall's chin

"What?" Kendall said hardly above a whisper

"I know that you don't think things are going to work out, but baby they will…I'm going to be here for you…I'm going to make sure that you have a stress free environment. Plus look at it this way you can lie in bed all day and watch TV, and when you need anything I will be there to give it to you ok" Carlos said as he leaned over and kissed Kendall

"Thank you Carlos…I love you so much" Kendall said

"You don't have to thank me we're in this together…now how about we go up to the apartment and I'll fix you something to eat" Carlos said as he rubbed Kendall's knuckles

"That sounds good…can we take a bath after?" Kendall asked as he looked at Carlos with his best puppy dog eyes

"Yep and when we get out I'll rub your feet" Carlos said as he unlocked the door. As he and Kendall started walking in the lobby they saw Camille and she didn't have a happy look on her face, she walked up to Carlos and Kendall.

"Hey guys….um Kendall do you mind if I steal Carlos for a minute?" Camille asked

"Uh sure? I'll wait in the apartment" Kendall said

"NO! I mean uh it won't take me five minutes to talk to him…can you wait please?" Camille asked in fear

"Ok? Camille you ok?" Carlos asked

"Yeah just need to talk to you" Camille said as she pulled Carlos over towards the pool doors

"Camille what's going on?" Carlos asked in confusion

"Jo is back…and she's waiting for Kendall at your apartment door" Camille said as she tried to keep her voice down

"What?!" Carlos said as he tried to keep from screaming

"She came back today…like as soon as you left and wanted to see Kendall" Camille said

"Well what did you tell her?" Carlos asked

"I told her that I didn't know where he was" Camille said

"This is such bad timing" Carlos said as he turned and looked at Kendall "I guess it's time to break it to him…thanks Camille"

"No problem…I know Kendall must be stressed I just didn't want the both of you walking into that without knowing" Camille said as she walked towards Kendall

"Sorry I took so long Kendall" Camille said as she hugged him

"It's ok" Kendall said as he smiled

"So you ready to go eat?" Carlos asked

"Yep" Kendall said still smiling. Kendall and Carlos got in the elevator and waited for it to ascend; Carlos thought now would be a good time to tell Kendall

"Kendy I have to tell you something" Carlos said as he grabbed Kendall's hand

"What is it?" Kendall asked

"Camille told me that Jo came back today…and that she is waiting at the apartment to see you" Carlos said as he studied Kendall's face

"So…I don't want her" Kendall said as he tightened his grip on Carlos' hand

"I just don't want you freaking out…I know you love me" Carlos said

"I won't freak out" Kendall said as the elevator door opened, he and Carlos walked out and began to walk to the apartment door and standing there looking on her phone was Jo, she looked up and saw Kendall and Carlos and just smiled.

**So how did I do? Please REVIEW…more chapters will be added Thank you :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall and Carlos had just stepped off the elevator as they walked to their apartment they saw Jo, she was on her phone but as soon as she saw Kendall a smile spread across her face. Jo starting running towards Kendall with her arms held out as if she wanted Kendall to catch her in his arms, as far as Jo knew Kendall was still straight and had been waiting for her to return from filming…little did she know that Carlos had already taken Kendall. As Jo got closer Kendall wrapped his arms around his stomach and braced himself for impact…but it never came when he opened his eyes he saw Carlos standing there holding Jo back.

"Carlos let me go!" Jo said with an attitude

"Not until you calm down" Carlos said as he readjusted his grip on her

"'Litos its ok…you can put her down" Kendall said as he put his hand on Carlos' shoulder, Carlos instantly relaxed under Kendall's touch…only people that knew about the relationship could see that there was something between Carlos and Kendall….Jo was not one of those people.

"Carlos can you leave Kendall and I alone so we can talk….you know in private" Jo said in a bitchy tone

"Um actually Jo…I was getting ready to go take a nap, I'm really tired" Kendall said as he rubbed his stomach…this didn't go unnoticed by Carlos

"Well why don't you come back to my place and we can talk and you know cuddle" Jo said as she flipped her hair…by now Carlos was getting super pissed not only wasn't Kendall telling her about them, but he knew that he was getting stressed out which was what the doctor told him not to do!

"Jo I hate to cut in, but we have dance rehearsals in about an hour so we need rest…plus Gustavo has been working Kendall really hard and we need him on top of his game today…so can you please just leave" Carlos said in the nicest voice that he could managed…when really he wanted to yell at her, tell her that Kendall wasn't available anymore.

"Carlos why don't you mind you own b-"Jo said before she was interrupted by Kendall

"No Jo Carlos is right….maybe we can talk later, but I really have to go right now" Kendall said as he unlocked the apartment door and pulled Carlos inside. Kendall walked to the couch and sat down he knew that Carlos was pissed, he just hoped that he wouldn't be to mad at him.

"'Litos please don't be mad at me…please" Kendall said as he tried not to cry

"I'm not mad….what do you want to eat?" Carlos asked as he walked into the kitchen

"I don't want anything to eat, I just want you to come here" Kendall said as he looked at Carlos….he watched as Carlos walked to the couch and sat down beside of him. "Carlos I'm sorry"

"Kendall don't worry about it ok….just go lay down and I'll be in there in a few minutes" Carlos said, noticing the sad look on Kendall's face…so he pulls Kendall into a hug and gives him a kiss on his cheek "I love you"

"I love you too" Kendall said in a voice above a whisper.

**Three Days Later**

Kendall had managed to doge Jo for three days, but he was starting to go stir crazy in the apartment…not being able to go outside or go to dance practice was driving him crazy, even though Kendall wasn't allowed to dance he still liked to watch Carlos, but he wasn't allowed out of bed that long. Kendall was lonely when the guys were at the studio so he decided that he was going to text Carlos and see if he was on break.

"**Hey 'Litos-Kendy"**

"**Hey baby….u ok?-Carlos"**

"**Yeah just bored…I miss u :'(-Kendy"**

"**I miss u 2….Gustavo is getting ready 2 let us leave :)-Carlos"**

"**YAY!...guess what-Kendy"**

"**What?-Carlos"**

"**I think the baby kicked :O-Kendy"**

"**OMG really?-Carlos"**

"**Yeah…or it was gas lol-Kendy"**

"**Lmfao…I have 2 go b home n like 10 minutes…love u ;)-Carlos"**

"**Love u 2-Kendy"**

Knowing that Carlos would be home in 20 minutes made Kendall feel a little better, the baby decided that it was hungry and demanded that Kendall eat something…so as he walked into the kitchen he heard someone knock at the door, when he looked through the peep hole he saw that it was Jo…he backed away from the door but not before he heard Jo say.

"Kendall I know you're in there…I saw the guys leave and you weren't with them" Jo said as she banged on the door…Kendall didn't know what to do, he knew she wouldn't leave until they talked so he opened the door and stood face to face with Jo. She stood there with hot pink lip gloss on, a bright red tank top (that was way to short), tight black pants, and to top it all off black 5 inch heels…to Kendall she looked like a slut.

"Jo what can I help you with?" Kendall asked as his stomach growled

"I want to talk to you Kendall…you've been avoiding me since I got back" Jo said as she pushed past Kendall into the apartment

"Jo we can talk, but you have to be standing outside" Kendall said as he tried to get Jo out of the apartment

"Kendall if I'm outside then people will see us when we fuck" Jo said as she sat down on the couch

"Jo that's not happening" Kendall said as he tried not to throw up at the repulsive thought

"Why not Kendall do you not love me anymore?" Jo asked in a playful tone, but soon realized Kendall didn't answer back "You do still love me right?" Jo asked in a more forceful tone

"No" Kendall said simply

"What do you mean no?!" Jo said as her anger began to rise

"I mean Ive moved on…I'm with someone else now" Kendall said as he rubbed his stomach

"Kendall I love you…we're the perfect couple…everyone says so!" Jo yelled as she got closer to Kendall

"We _**we're **_the perfect couple Jo, but like I said I've moved on" Kendall said as he opened the door "I think you need to leave"

"Kendall you can't do this!" Jo yelled as she closed the space between her and Kendall

"I'm sorry" Kendall said as he stepped aside so Jo could leave, she started walking towards the door but then turned around before she left.

"Can I atleast know who had your heart now?" Jo asked…she sounded so broken it made Kendall feel bad, so he told her

"Carlos" Kendall said with a smile, he failed to notice the frown that made its way to Jo's face as he said this. Next thing poor Kendall knew he was on the ground, Jo had kicked him in his knee causing him to fall…Kendall was blindsided by the pain that he was feeling….Jo was kicking Kendall in a fit of rage, her kicks landing randomly all over Kendall's stomach. Kendall doubled over in pain screaming…begging her to stop, but she wouldn't the more he begged the harder she kicked…soon the kicking turned into stomping. Jo stomped all over Kendall's chest, stomach, and legs until finally her heel broke as she delivered a hard stomp to Kendall's lower stomach, she left not saying a word leaving Kendall in a crumpled little bloody ball (The heels tore skin) he didn't know what to do…he had to get Carlos home now. Kendall crawled his way to his and Carlos' shared bedroom to retrieve his phone, once in hand he dialed Carlos' number hoping he would pick up.

"Ring-Ring-Ring" "Hello?" Carlos asked over the line

"C-C-Carlos…I-I n-n-need y-y-you t-t-to c-c-come h-h-home" Kendall cried…he was in so much pain that it hurt to speak

"Kendall baby what's wrong?" Carlos asked now worried

"J-J-Just c-c-come h-h-home p-p-please" Kendall cried again

"Kendall tell me what's wrong" Carlos said as he began to panic

"T-T-The b-b-baby…s-s-something's w-w-wrong w-with t-t-the b-b-baby" Kendall stuttered

"Ok Kendall I'm on my way…don't move I'm on my way" Carlos said as he ran out of the studio

**Time Skip 15 Minutes Later**

Carlos, Logan, and James finally made it back to the Palm Woods….Carlos didn't wait for the elevator he took the stairs and by the time he made it to the apartment he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. As Carlos reached the apartment he saw the door was wide opened…he called for Kendall and heard nothing so he ran into the apartment as soon as he ran in he saw a trail of blood leading to his and Kendall's room, his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. Carlos ran to his room and found Kendall against the bed holding his stomach while crying.

"Kendall….oh god Kendall what happened" Carlos asked as he looked at his boyfriend that had bruises covering his body

"T-T-Take m-m-me t-t-to t-t-the h-h-hospital" Kendall cried…Carlos noticed Kendall wheezing. Carlos picked Kendall up and ran to the door meeting Logan and James, they knew by the way that Carlos bolted out the door to follow him, once they were in the lobby they made their way to the car, passing Jo on the way out. The drive to the hospital was horrific Kendall and Carlos were both crying and James was freaking out because they were on their way to a hospital (James has a phobia of hospitals) Kendall was crying because he was in so much pain and Carlos was crying because Kendall was in pain and there was nothing he could do about. Once there Kendall was admitted and was begin checked by the doctor, Carlos prayed that Kendall and their baby would be ok...they had to be.

**So how was it?...I'll try to update soon...please r&r Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost three hours since the doctors took Kendall back to be examined…Carlos had been freaking out the entire time along with James, but for different reasons…finally Carlos told Logan to take James home and if anything changed with Kendall he would let them know, but so far nothing had changed except for the people sitting out in the waiting room. Carlos had went from standing to sitting then back to standing he was worried…he knew he shouldn't have left Kendall in the apartment alone knowing that Jo was stalking him, Carlos blamed himself he had promised Kendall everything would be ok and it wasn't nothing was ok. As Carlos was getting ready to call and check on James a doctor came out and called for Kendall's family.

"Family of Knight?" the doctor called, Carlos stood up and walked to the doctor with worry written all over his face.

"How's Kendall…is the baby ok?" Carlos asked hoping that the doctor wouldn't give him bad news

"Mr. Knight is ok he's pretty beaten up and has bruises covering most of his body, now as far as the baby goes that's a different story" the doctor said…Carlos' heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach

"Mr. Knight hasn't lost the baby, but as of right now its touch and go…we'll be checking the heart rate every other hour and hopefully it stays strong" the doctor said

"C-Can I see Kendall?" Carlos asked as he tried not to cry, the doctor nodded his head and led Carlos to Kendall's room. When Carlos opened the door he saw a very frightened and much bruised Kendall, he was so scared he jumped when the door opened not caring that it was Carlos.

"Kendy…Kendy baby it's me….it's 'Litos" Carlos said as he walked towards Kendall's bed

"C-Carlos?" Kendall asked as he opened his eyes, when they landed on Carlos, Kendall began to cry

"Kendy baby its ok…I'm here" Carlos said as he tried to calm Kendall down

"I-I'm sorry" Kendall cried

"Kendall you have nothing to be sorry for whoever did this to you will pay" Carlos said as he rubbed circles on Kendall's bruised side

"I know who did it" Kendall said as he looked up at Carlos

"Who…who did this to you Kendall?" Carlos asked

"Jo" Kendall said, Carlos nearly flew off the bed when he heard her name…Jo had done this

"How did she get in the apartment?" Carlos asked as he saw the fear that flashed on Kendall's face when he said her name.

"I-I let her in" Kendall said as he looked at his hands

"What? Why?" Carlos asked

"I was walking into the kitchen and she was knocking on the door…I wasn't going to open it but she knew I was in there. So I opened to see what she wanted and then she just came in the apartment, I told her that she had to leave and she wouldn't…I told her that I moved on and she got pissed and acted like she was going to leave and then she asked me who had my heart now and when I told her she kicked me and then started kicking and stomping on me." Kendall said as he tried not to cry at the memory "I begged her to stop…but she wouldn't "

"Oh Kendall" Carlos said as he pulled Kendall close to him

"Carlos…did I lose the baby?" Kendall asked hoping the answer was no

"No you didn't lose it…but they are going to come in here to monitor the baby's heart beat every other hour" Carlos said as he gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek. As the day went on Carlos had called Logan to update him on Kendall and to see how James was, he had also called his father to see what kind of charges could be filed on Jo, and he had called Mrs. Knight to let her know what was going on. It was about 7:30 at night and Kendall had tucked under Carlos' arm the entire day…he knew that Carlos had to be tired so he was trying to get him to go home so he could sleep.

"Carlos go home…you need to get some sleep" Kendall said as he rubbed his aching belly

"No Kendall I'm not leaving this hospital" Carlos said as he intertwined his finger with Kendall's

"Where are you going to sleep?" Kendall asked

"On the floor if I have to" Carlos said

"But Car-"Kendall tried to say before the door opened and a nurse peeked her head in

"Uh Mr. Garcia there is a Ms. Katie Knight here to see you" the nurse said

"I wonder why Katie is here." Carlos asked out loud

"Well go see" Kendall said "I'll be fine for a few minutes I promise"

"Fine I'll be gone for a few minutes" Carlos said as he stubbornly got up to meet Katie. As he made his way into the waiting room he didn't see him, so he decided to asked the woman at the front desk

"Excuse me was there a woman here looking for a Mr. Garcia?" Carlos asked

"Yes there was, she asked me to give you this" the woman said as she gave him a piece of paper, Carlos opened it to see that it was a letter and this is what it said:

**Carlos if you're reading this it means that we have him. That's right this was just a little distraction to get you away from Kendall, you've lost him forever now…You think that you could keep us apart well nice try. Kendall will be lucky if I grant him his life, but for right now I'm not so sure, so Carlos see if you can figure out who I am**

**-Your Worsest Nightmare**

Carlos' entire body shook as he ran down the halls until he made it to Kendall's room, once there his worse fears came true…Kendall was gone

**Time Skip 4 Months**

It had been four months since Kendall had gone missing and Carlos was lost, Kendall was his world and someone had taken that from him. All day Carlos would just lie in bed and run his hand over Kendall's pillow, he would cry himself to sleep (if he slept that night), and worst of all he was counting…Carlos had been counting down the days until his and Kendall's baby would be born and this very day marked Kendall going into his 8th month of pregnancy…that was if he and the baby was still alive. Logan and James had done everything humanly possible to find Kendall and so did Carlos…he went so far as to have his dad ship some of the police force from Minnesota all the way to L.A to help look for Kendall. Mrs. Knight and Katie had flown in to help look and to support Carlos. To Carlos it seemed that everyone was starting to forget about looking for Kendall…meaning the police that came from Minnesota had to go back, Logan and James had started going out again, and Mrs. Knight was caught up in her new boyfriend that she didn't notice that her son was still missing…the only one that never seemed to quit on the search (besides him) was Katie. They would stay up all hours of the night trying to piece together what happened and everytime they would it would result in both of them in tears. Soon Logan and James decided that they needed to get Carlos out of the house and it just so happened that Camille was throwing a little party that night, the boys thought that would be the perfect place for Carlos to go.

"Hey Carlos…how you doing buddy?" Logan asked as he walked into Carlos' room

"Do you really want me to answer that Logan?" Carlos asked as he looked through a little book

"Um…right…listen Camille is having a little party and James and I are going, we were wondering if you wanted to go to" Logan said as he walked closer to Carlos

"I don't want to go anywhere Logan…" Carlos said as he stopped at a certain page in the book

"Carlos listen to me…it's been four months…you and I both know Kendall wouldn't want you cooped up in the apartment being sad" Logan said as he reached Carlos' shoulder

"We were going to be a family Logan…did you know today he would have been 8 months?" Carlos asked as he looked up at Logan with broken tear filled eyes

"No I-I didn't know" Logan said now feeling bad about bring up Kendall

"I was so stupid…I shouldn't have left him alone" Carlos said as he wiped away a tear

"Carlos you didn't know…you can't beat yourself up over this" Logan said as he hugged Carlos

"I-I just miss him so much Logie" Carlos cried

"I know you do buddy…we all do, but that's why you need to get…you know try to take your mind off of things" Logan said

"Maybe your right" Carlos said as he looked up at Logan

"Have I ever been wrong?" Logan boasted

"Well there was that one time with the green paint and-"Carlos said until Logan slapped his hand over Carlos' mouth

"Ok it was one time and I was like what ten when it happened" Logan said

"Yeah and James had nightmares for weeks" Carlos giggled

"Shut up" Logan said as he giggled a little bit

"What time is the party?" Carlos asked

"In about five minutes" Logan said

"Well I guess I better get ready then" Carlos said as he got up and went to his closet

"Cool…hey Carlos" Logan said as he was half way out of the door

"Yeah Logie?" Carlos asked

"It's good to have you back buddy" Logan said as he walked out the door…Carlos smiled, but as soon as Logan left he frowned…he would never be back, not until Kendall came back. At Camille's apartment the 'party' consisted of five people (James, Logan, Camille, and Carlos included) as Logan and James grinded on each other Carlos sat in the kitchen drinking a Dr. Pepper watching as Jett tried to flirt with Camille, he was starting to regret coming the party. Carlos made his way to Logan and James to tell them that he was leaving when he heard it…the one word that stuck out in the letter.

"Jett you are the worsest person ever!" Camille yelled, this not only made Logan and James stop dancing and look at the screaming wanna be couple, but it made Carlos' blood run cold…he knew then that Camille was in on what ever happened to Kendall. Carlos sat down on the couch and texted Katie and told her to come to Camille's apartment and he also told her to bring the note, after a few minutes Katie arrived with note in hand she walked over to Carlos.

"Carlos why did you need this?" Katie asked

"Because Camille just said the one word that really stuck out to me" Carlos said as he read the note over again

"So what does that mean?" Katie asked in confusion

"It means that I think she has something to do with Kendall going missing" Carlos said as he looked at Katie "Think about it…Camille and Jo are or were friends who boyfriends both turned out to be gay"

"Ok and if let's say you are right…she's never going to tell us where he is" Katie said as she looked at Camille

"That's why you're going to go look in her room while I distract her" Carlos said

"And just exactly am I looking for?" Katie asked

"Anything that might lead us to Kendall…see if her phone is in there if it is check the text" Carlos said

"Right…I'll text you when I get out ok" Katie said as she made her way to Camille's room. Carlos walked over to Camille and began conversation with her.

"Hey Camille…um mind me asking what all that was with Jett?" Carlos asked

"Just him being a jerk as always" Camille said with a smile

"Yeah Kendall never did like him" Carlos said as he smiled at a memory

"I'm sorry about Kendall…I know this must be hard for you" Camille said as he hugged Carlos

"Yeah it is…I just wish I knew what happened to him" Carlos said

**In Camille's Room**

Katie was going through Camille's things trying to find a clue…really just anything and then she saw it she saw a phone laying under her bed. It was a disposable phone one that couldn't be traced, Katie grabbed the phone and began to go through the text like Carlos told her to and she couldn't believe it Carlos was RIGHT! Camille was in on it...and so was Jett! Katie put the phone in her pocket and walked back into the living room where the party was going on, she walked over to James and Logan and told them to block the doors and not to let Jett leave then she turned off the music and looked dead at Camille.

"Katie why did you turn the music off for?" Camille asked in a sweet voice

"Cut the shit Camille…tell me where Kendall is now!" Katie said with her voice getting slightly elevated at the end

"What are you talking about I don't know where Kendall is" Camille said as she looked at everyone for help, Katie sat the phone down on the table and then tackled Camille to the ground and began to beat her in the face.

"Tell where he is!" Katie yelled

"I don't know where he is I don't know" Camille cried

"I saw the text I know you and Jett are helping Jo….now tell me where he is before I slit your throat!" Katie yelled again

"Jett was in on this too?" Carlos asked, Katie looked up and nodded….as soon as she did this Carlos ran and started beating Jett as well leaving James and Logan to stand there and watch

"Tell me where he is" Carlos said as he towered over Jett with his fist in the air

"Jo has him in a ware house not far from here…maybe a five minute drive from here. I'll take you there just please stop hitting me" Jett said as he coward in fear

"How do we know you're not lying?" Carlos asked

"You don't, but I'm sick of lying I didn't like Kendall by no means, but the things that Jo is doing to him is just wrong" Jett said as he looked at Carlos

"What is she doing to him?!" Carlos demanded

"Last time she was hitting him with leather belts across the stomach" Jett said, Carlos pulled him up so fast Jett didn't have time to blink

"Take me to him….and I swear on my life if you're lying…your dead do you understand me?" Carlos said in such a deep voice it shocked everyone, Jett nodded and turned to walk out the door.

"Leave your phone here" Carlos said as he yanked Jett back in the door, causing said phone to skid across the floor. Carlos and Jett made their way to Jett's car Carlos being the one to drive, he locked the doors so Jett couldn't jump out and he locked the windows as well they were driving in silence as they made their way to the ware house.

**At The Ware House**

Kendall lay on a flat cold metal table with his arms and legs strapped down in nothing but his boxers, he's rounded 8 month belly poking out. Kendall had scratches, cuts, and bruises all over him…Jo had been the one to inflict all of the pain on to Kendall…he had came close to escaping a couple of times but was always caught due to the fact he was so big, so it came to the point of where Jo had to tie him down. Speaking of the bitch here she comes now.

"Well Kendall how are we feeling today?" Jo asked in a sickening sweet voice

"Jo please let me go" Kendall begged

"Now Kendall why would I do that?" Jo asked in the same tone

"Because Jo this is wrong and you know it" Kendall said as looked at her

"Well Carlos getting you pregnant was wrong too" Jo said as she turned around to grab a tray…or as Kendall called it 'The Torture Tray'…she would always use the tray when Kendall would misbehave.

"Jo please…please let me go" Kendall begged again

"That's enough!" Jo yelled as she gave Kendall a hard smack in the face making him close his eyes as the pain washed over him.

"Kendall do you like it when I punish you? Do you like it when I make you cry?" Jo asked as she grabbed a razor blade from the tray, she turned back to Kendall and gave him a smile then she began to drag the razor across Kendall's stomach very slowly making Kendall scream out in pain as she did. Jo cut Kendall a few time each cut being deeper then the last, laughing as Kendall's blood ran down his sides…once she was done she wiped the blood away and then poured lemon juice into the wounds making Kendall scream louder than before with tears added, Jo always hated when Kendall cried when she was punishing him so she added to it, Jo went back to her tray and when she returned she had a bottle of salt…she poured salt into the wounds.

"No one is ever going to save you Kendall…I'm all you have now" Jo said

"FREEZE PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Yelled the police, Jo turned around in fear she had been caught. The police officer came and arrested Jo as she was being brought out the medical people ran in and went to Kendall

"Son did she do this to you?" asked one of the EMT's

"Yes...I'm pregnant…please just get me to a hospital she's been hitting me in my stomach" Kendall cried

"Well from the looks of it you're going into labor…how far along are you?" the EMT asked

"I don't know" Kendall whimpered as he was being hit with the pain. The EMT's placed Kendall on a stretcher and carried him out to the ambulance…with Carlos right behind him. As they loaded Kendall into the ambulance Carlos got in behind the EMT's he sat down a looked at Kendall…he couldn't believe it Kendall was alive.

**At The Hospital **

Once they arrived at the hospital Carlos stayed with Kendall the whole time, without Kendall knowing. Once they put Kendall in a room his contractions had gotten worse, but the only thing on Kendall's mind was to call Carlos when he went to reach for the phone he saw Carlos sitting there with a smile on his face and tears rolling.

"Hey baby" Carlos said above a whisper as if he was to talk to loud Kendall would disappear

"Carlos…is it really you?" Kendall asked as he looked at Carlos for the first time in four months

"Yeah baby it's really me…Kendall I'm so sorry this was all my fault, but your alive…you're alive" Carlos cried as he kissed Kendall

"I'm alive…and so is our baby…I'm in labor" Kendall said as he intertwined his and Carlos' fingers together

"I know baby….I have some people who want to see you" Carlos said

"Who?" Kendall asked

"Logie, Jamie, and Katie" Carlos said. Everyone came in and saw Kendall, it was like everyone was whole again they had found their, missing piece.

**Time Skip 6 Hours Later**

It had been six hours since Kendall had been found; in that time period he had reunited with his friends and family, and had given birth to a beautiful little girl. Carlos and Kendall had decided to name her Destiny Jade Garcia; from the first minute that Kendall and Carlos saw her she had them wrapped around her tiny little finger. For Carlos his world was complete he had his family, and the three that taken it away from him were put in prison and was never going to see the light of day again.

**So how did I do? Please r&r Thanks :)**


End file.
